Uchū Dance!
|game= |image = |artist = Cotori ( ) with Stitchbird ( ) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |pc = / / / |gc = / / / Red Ribbon/Indigo/ / (Beta) |pictos= 62 |nogm = 3}}"Uchū Dance!" (" ") by Cotori ( ) with Stitchbird ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a boy dressed up as Kanchi/Eddie. He has short brown hair, a pair of orange headphones, an olive green coat with white buttons and a white stripe, a light blue polo underneath, a red-magenta glove, blue jeans, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a boy dressed up as Keita/Nate. He has black hair in a crest, a red jacket with a grey hoodie, dark grey jeans, and blue shoes with a white stripe on the bottom. P3 P3 is a girl dressed up as Inaho/Hailey. She has brown hair in a bob cut, a pair of round glasses, a light pink jacket with white and pastel blue highlights, a pastel blue T-shirt underneath with a yellow musical note on the right, a white skirt, blue leggins, and yellow and white shoes. P4 P4 is a boy dressed up as Kuma/Bear. He has black hair in a crest, a blue and red New York-like jacket with a light blue-grey T-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, and white shoes. The coaches have many visual effects throughout the routine, such as colorful overlapping silhouettes and flashes. uchudance_coach_1.png|P1 uchudance_coach_2.png|P2 uchudance_coach_3.png|P3 uchudance_coach_4.png|P4 Background The routine starts with what seems to be a black hole, teleporting the coaches on a moon-like terrain. This small planet features a spaceship base with signal towers, along with Jibanyan and a relative of his dancing behind the coaches; behind the planet, there are the Earth, the Moon (with a silhouette of USApyon banging a hammer against a piece of iron) and all its successive planets of the Solar System, along with flying food, Yo-kai, and colorful stars. After the planet rotates twice, the black hole teleports the coaches on a green-bluish planet with Komasan and Komajiro dancing on it, other Yo-kai and other planets that pulse and create circular waves. Then, the coaches float in mid-air, surrounded by Yo-kai, food, stars, and many planets, until they reach a purple planet with Jibanyan and his relative; there are two other planets behind it, and the right one shows dancing clones of Wiglin. After that, the coaches return on the first planet, which is then replaced by a similar one with USApyon and relatives of Jibanyan; at the end, the coaches are absorbed by the black hole. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slowly put your arms up. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Lean towards the left, put your left hand on your head, and point to the sky with your right. Uchugold1.png|Gold Move 1 UchuGold1.gif| Gold Move 1 in-game Uchugold2.png| Gold Moves 2 and 3 Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia * At a few points of the routine, P4's glove glitches into a light blue color. * P3 and P4's glove colors were originally different, as they were Red/Yellow. * There is a error in a certain pictogram, where a part of P1's pictogram is cut out. * P4 wears a band-aid that is hard to notice due to it blending in with his white skin. Gallery Game Files uchudance_cover_generic.png|''Uchū Dance!'' (宇宙ダンス！) uchudance_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach yokaisong_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (Updated) (as seen in s artbook) Uchudance_cover_albumbkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots yo kai watch menu3.png|''Uchū Dance!'' (宇宙ダンス！) on the menu Uchudance coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Uchudance score.png|Scoring screen (P1) Promotional Images Yo kai 1.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Yokaidancecrew.jpg|P3 and P4's beta glove colors Others UchuDanceGloveGlitch.jpg|Glove glitch Uchudance pictogram error.png|Pictogram error Videos コトリwithステッチバード 宇宙ダンス！ Uchū Dance! - Yo-kai Watch Dance Just Dance Special Edition Uchū Dance! - Yo-kai Watch Dance Just Dance Special Edition (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Uchū Dance! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Songs with avatars in Yo-Kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Console Exclusives Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Shortened Songs